My Story, Her Story
by HarpersTrinket
Summary: Rating for suicidal content. rnEveryone at Greenlake wares a mask, why should they be any different? Not an MS.
1. Katherine

My Story, Her Story  
Chapter One: Katherine  
  
Katherine stepped out of her cousin's old, beat up, truck and felt the dust pour over her skin. She knew this place all too well. Camp Green Lake had been her home-away-from-home more than once. It wasn't because she had gotten arrested, though. Instead she came because her stepmother owned the place.  
"Hello, Katherine," someone said, startling her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw one of the counselors. "You know I don't answer to that, Pendanski," she said through clenched teeth. The man didn't respond. Yes, he knew.  
"Take care of yourself, kid," her cousin, Harry, said from inside his truck. She only nodded and began to make her way to the Warden's cabin. Lou was expecting her. As she opened the cabin door the icy cold of air conditioning hit her in the face, offering relief from the day's heat. Lou was sitting on the couch watching TV "Kat, you're here." The comment was not a joyous one.  
"Yeah, where do you want my stuff?"  
"That corner over there. You can sleep on the couch."  
Kat nodded. While her stepmother didn't really care for her presence the woman enjoyed the help she gave around the camp. It was really a good deal for both of them, Kat thought. She didn't really like being with Lou so she would stay in the wreck room most days, cleaning up after the boys to avoid boredom. In turn the Warden gave her a place to stay until her father got back from his latest business venture.  
After setting her things down she made for the door. A voice stopped her, "Where are you going?"  
The girl sighed, "The wreck room" There was no response, Lou didn't really care what she did. Just as long as she wasn't causing trouble. Of course, Kat was used to that, most people around Green Lake didn't care.  
  
~~~  
  
Stanley and the others from D tent watched the truck drive way, leaving the dry sand hanging in the air behind it. They were digging close enough to camp to watch everything.  
"Who on earth was that?" Armpit asked, setting his shovel aside.  
Squid shrugged it off "Don't know, and it really doesn't matter to me."  
"Oh, come on, man. You're just a curious as the rest of us." Magnet said.  
Stanley turned towards the rest of the group, "Well, she knows Pendanski."  
"Yes she does." Mr. Pendanski, who had over heard them, said. "And she would happen to be the Warden's stepdaughter, Katherine."  
"The Warden's got a daughter?" Zigzag asked. The counselor nodded and then walked away to get the boys' lunches from the truck.  
X-Ray, fingering the "golden bullet" in his pocket, finally put in his two cents, "Weird."  
  
~~~  
  
The wreck room was worse than the last time she had been here. At least the TV had worked on her previous visit. Now it was completely worthless with a big hole kicked through the glass. "Give me a break," she muttered. The rest of room was in similar condition. Not sure where to start she walked over to a broken chair and picked it up. A leg had been broken off with another one just barely hanging on. "I might be able to take care of that," she told the chair.  
Someone behind her laughed rather mockingly, "Do you always talk to chairs?"  
Despite his mannerism she smiled. "Oh no, sometimes I talk to tables too." The reply was somewhat corny, she knew, but oh well.  
The boy didn't respond to that. Instead he asked, "You're the Warden's stepdaughter?"  
"Yep. Pendanski tell you that?"  
He nodded. "Why are you here anyway?"  
"My dad left the states for a while and my cousin's house is too full. So the only place left to stay that was even in the same state is here."  
The other shrugged. "What a choice."  
She gave a curt laugh."Yeah." After that the conversation died out and she turned back to the chair, looking it over. It was hopeless she decided. Setting the broken seat in a corner she looked the room over again. The place was a mess.  
"If you're looking for something to do cleaning this place up isn't worth it," the boy told her.  
"Yeah, that's becoming obvious." She plopped herself down in one of the few intact chairs.  
"You play pool?" he asked.  
"I haven't for a while, but sure." He threw her a que. She joined him at the table and the game began.  
"You're going down," he laughed. "Nobody beats X-Ray at this game."  
Kat smirked, "We'll wait and see."  
  
~~~  
  
Stanley ate and then kept digging, frustrated to death about X-Ray's getting the day off. Plus he wanted to know why Katherine was here. It was just odd to him, why would anyone want to come here? His curiosity kept him going. He couldn't believe that the Warden would want anymore kids around. In his mind it was all too strange.  
Above the noise he heard the water truck returning, only this time it carried wheelbarrows as well as water. The Warden yelled for him and two other boys to work the barrows, the others kept on digging. Today they were digging the dirt twice. Which meant it would be forever before anyone from D tent, besides X-Ray, found out what was going on.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine Barlow rode out of Green Lake at a steady pace. To her the thrill of killing those who had murdered Sam was growing more bitter by the minute. It wasn't just revenge she wanted, it was release from her pain.  
At sunset she turned away from her determined path and toward a little house that sat about twenty miles out of Green Lake. Hopefully news of the day's events had not reached the inhabitants yet. As she neared the fence line of the home's yard she noticed that inside lamps were still burning. She nodded in approval and slid off her horse, leading it to a tree and then hitching it. With hesitation she approached the door and knocked, almost hoping there would be no answer. However, that small hope was denied and the door swung open, revealing a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to Katherine. "Kate!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Surprise," was all Katherine managed.  
"Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I heard about the school house. Peter was in town last night and saw the whole thing. He tried to find you but he said you were no where to be found."  
"I'm alright, Jenny, really. But, I need to ask a favor of you."  
"Anything."  
"May I stay here tonight? I have to leave early, I might even beat Peter up. But I just need a place to sleep for a few hours. After last night I need to get as far away from Green Lake as possible."  
The other nodded. "Of course."  
Katherine thanked Jenny as the other got a bed ready. Jenny just laughed, "It's not a problem, Kate. After all, what are sisters for?" 


	2. A Little Bit Of Sass

Kate watched as a group of weary boys trudged into the wreck room unusually late. Pendanski followed. With a smirk she approached the counselor, "So, have working hours increased since I was last here?" She got no reply. "No, that's not is it, Mom? She's found something, hasn't she?"  
"I wouldn't go peeking into the Warden's business, Kate. No matter who you are. You want to know something, ask the boys. One of them might just let you in on something."  
"Yeah, right. Don't you know Pendanski? No one around Green Lake cares about me. You, Sir, Lou, you all hate me. You don't like it because I know what you're up to, even if I can't do anything about it. And the boys, they all think I've got the Warden's favor. To them I'm a spoiled snob." With that she walked away leaving Pendanski a little angry. He really didn't like her.  
  
~~~  
  
Stanley listened to Pendanski's conversation with Katherine. Apparently there was something more than character building going on here. Sighing he leaned against the wall. Armpit joined him, watching an ongoing game of pool.  
"Hey, Armpit, what do you know about the Warden?"  
The other boy gave him a funny look. "Man, the same as everyone else." He lowered his voice. "She's a snake on legs."  
It took Stanley a minute to catch on. Then he remembered what they had told him about microphones. In a harsh whisper he asked, "Yeah, but why is she making us dig holes? There's got to be something to it."  
Armpit laughed, "There's nothing to it, it's like Mom said: We're building character."  
Once again Stanley sighed, giving up the whole idea of getting anything out of the boys. The only one who talked around here was Katherine, and she seemed just as hard as the others.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day came and rolled into the evening, once again the D-tent boys came in later than the rest. As they all gathered in the wreck room again Stanley sat at one of the few tables to write his parents a return letter. He didn't get far, however, before Squid was bothering him about it.  
"Give it up, Caveman, they don't care."  
"You ever think that maybe not everyone's parents are like yours, Squid," Stanley nearly yelled. He was hot and tired and wasn't going to put up with this tonight.  
The other boy didn't respond. Stanley had never stood up to him before. Maybe digging holes was doing something to him after all. Just then, Katherine let out a laugh. She had been sitting nearby and heard it all.  
"Come on, Squid, you're not used to that are you? Not from Caveman. It looks like he's learning from you boys. Now, leave him alone and let him write his letter."  
Squid turned his anger on her "Who are you, huh? What gives you the right to butt in?"  
"It's a free country, right? Besides, those who can't understand others have no right to speak on their matters."  
Squid chewed a little harder on his toothpick, "What?"  
Letting out another laugh Kate turned to leave. "Don't worry about it." Then she mockingly blew him a kiss and left the room. 


	3. Out Of The Sky

Katherine Barlow sat before the small fire in her twin sister's small home. Jenny was still asleep, as was her husband, Peter. Kate smiled at her sleeping sibling's face remembering their childhood days. Sighing she rose and gathered her meager belongings, pausing a moment to lay a note on the table along with a small bag. No one had seen the contents of the sack since the girls' mother had died years ago. Taking one longing glance back at the sleeping couple Katherine slipped out the door and mounted her horse. She had a new life before her and a past to leave behind.  
  
~~~  
  
A week after X-Ray's find the water truck pulled up bearing the much coveted liquid and an afternoon meal. However, the boys were surprised, if a little relieved, to see that Kate was driving. Squid was the first to speak, "Great, the snob."  
"It beats Sir," Magnet told him with a shrug. No one replied as they realized that, no matter what they thought of Kate, she was preferable to the disjointed counselor. As the truck pulled to a stop she gave them a small smile and laughed. "Not who you expected?" In return she got nothing but glares. "Fine, line up." This time they responded and formed a line, gathering their lunch and water. As they ate they eyed the truck, waiting for it to leave. Apparently Kate had other ideas, simply situating herself in the driver's seat with the engine off and the door open. For fifteen minutes there was nothing but silence as they watched her and she gazed at the never ending lake of sand. Finally Zigzag spoke up, "Are you gonna' sit there all day?"  
Startled she looked at him then said, "If it means avoiding Lou, yes."  
Stanley gave her a hard look. "You're going to sit out here in the boiling sun just to avoid the Warden?"  
"Wouldn't you?"  
"No." X-Ray retorted.  
"Well, then you don't tick her off like I do."  
Armpit picked up his shovel and turned to her "He's not her daughter."  
Kate glared at him, "Neither am I." After that no one spoke. As the boys returned to their holes Kate continued to look across the waste land. After an hour had passed Zero climbed out of his hole and headed back toward camp. Kate offered him a ride but he rejected it and kept on walking, causing Stanley to glance her way. She was still staring at the horizon. "Is there something out there?" he asked, squinting in the direction she was looking.  
"If you know what to look for," was all she said.  
Stanley looked at the others. Armpit shrugged and Squid rolled his eyes. No one was sure what she meant. The only one who didn't respond to what she had said was Zigzag, he had a feeling that he knew what Kate was thinking. Now if he could just shake the feeling that she was there just to watch them, the thought that she was the Warden's eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
"Thanks for the break," Sir told Kate as she parked the truck and climbed out.  
"Sure." By now she figured that most the boys were on their way back. She hadn't left until four-thirty had rolled around. "Has Lou cooled down?"  
The man shrugged, "Couldn't tell you, no one's seen her today." Kate nodded and headed toward the wreck room, another hour should calm her nerves. Inside about half the boys were gathered and it stank with sweat. Around here showers didn't seem to make a difference. From out of nowhere a body slammed into her, causing her to wince. "Watch it," someone said. Kate shrugged and moved to a table, tenderly touching the bruise that ran down her right arm, the one that kid had run into. Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her, causing her hand to drop into her lap. Looking up she saw Zigzag standing in a corner, watching her. He must have come in when she wasn't looking. Quickly she diverted her gaze, the look he had given her was one she recognized. He didn't trust her, but, then again, the feeling was mutual.  
"Mind if I join you?" Stanley asked walking up to the table.  
"Sure, Caveman."  
Taking a seat he pulled out a box of stationary and a pen. Kate smiled, "Another letter to home?"  
"Yeah, Mom worries a lot."  
"Sounds like my dad. Could I use a piece of that?"  
Without a word Stanley gave her a piece of paper. Digging a pen out of her pocket she put it to the stationary. Almost hesitantly she began writing: "Dad, how are you?"  
That was as far as she got. Suddenly Pendanski approached the table, "Katherine, we just got a phone call. It's about your dad." The counselor stopped.  
"What?"  
"You might not want me to say this with everyone around."  
"Like you really care. Just tell me!"  
He shrugged slightly. "His plane went down two nights ago. No survivors." Turning he walked away, not bothering to play the role of counselor for her.  
From somewhere nearby Sir added, "Yeah, just fell out of they sky."  
Silently Kate looked down at the letter she was writing. "Guess there's no point in this." Slowly she rose from her seat and headed toward the door. Behind her Stanley called, "Kate, I'm sorry."  
For a moment she looked back at him and then gave a curt laugh, "Yeah, like you really care."  
  
Night fell on Camp Green Lake and Kate had not been seen for hours. Even Armpit and Magnet were discussing her whereabouts. "Bet you she ran." Magnet told the rest of the boys in the tent.  
"Man, why? It's not like she's digging or anything." Armpit replied.  
"Well, she doesn't get along with the Warden," the other answered.  
X-Ray cut in, "Why do you care?" No one bothered to answer.  
Out of nowhere Armpit said, "Hey, where's Ziggy?"  
"What is it with you?" X-Ray asked. "Do you have to know where every one is all the time?"  
"Shiesh. Sorry, X, but there's not a lot to think about around here."  
"Think all you want, just quit asking stupid questions."  
In the corner Zero and Stanley sat talking about their new agreement. However, upon overhearing the other boy's conversation Zero looked over and whispered to Stanley. "I know where she is."  
"Where?"  
"She's out on the lake."  
Stanley laughed a little, "Why would she be there?"  
"She likes it out there, I can tell." After that Stanley didn't ask about it anymore, Zero was probably right. He could pick up on things like that, which meant Kate was somewhere on the lake. Then another thought struck him, one the worried him: Who knew how far she would go. 


	4. Unexpected Happenings

My Story, Her Story  
Chapter Four: Unexpected Happenings  
  
Peter Branch rushed through the door of his family's small cabin as soon as he heard his wife, Jenny, scream. What he saw frightened and infuriated him. "Trout, what are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth when he saw the unwelcome guest.  
"Katherine came by here the other night, didn't she Pete?" Trout asked.  
"With every right, after what you did to Sam and the school house. If I were her I would leave Green Lake too."  
"Oh, this isn't about what happened that night. This is about what happened yesterday. Your pretty little sister-in-law shot the sheriff."  
Peter took a step back in shock. "Katherine?"  
Trout nodded, "Now where is she, Pete?"  
"I don't know," he cast a wary glance around the room, "Where's Jenny."  
The other man smiled a little and then whistled. Jenny walked out of their newborn son's room followed by two men. No doubt Trout Walker's thugs.  
"What do you want from us?" Peter asked as the child in the other room began to cry.  
"Where's Katherine?"  
"We don't know," Jenny said as tears ran down her face.  
"Come now, Jennifer, you're the only person she would tell." Trout nearly cooed.  
Peter tensed even more and tried again. "We don't know, all she told us was that she needed a place to sleep."  
In one quick move Trout pulled his gun and aimed it at Peter. "I don't believe you, Mr. Branch."  
Peter didn't move. He wasn't lieing so there was nothing he could do. If he did make something up and they took him at his word they would be back as soon as they realized what he had done. Noticing that Peter didn't move or reply Trout let another smile cross his face. He looked at Jenny, turning to point the gun at her.  
"Trout," Peter hissed. "Leave Jenny alone."  
"Just tell me where Kate is!" He screamed, causing the baby to cry all the louder.  
"We don't know!"  
"Fine!" Trout replied, and then pulled the trigger.  
Peter rushed over to his wife and felt the blood spill onto his hands as he held her.  
"You never were very smart, Peter." And with that Trout Walker left.  
Tears streamed down Peter's face as he looked Jenny over, however she did not reply to any of his questions. Finally he checked for breath, not wanting to believe his findings. His young, beautiful wife was dead. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It was only his son's crying that pulled his from his shock. Slowly he got up and took the water pitcher, pouring the contents over his hands and watching as the water and blood mixed, forming a pool on the floor. Then he went to comfort his little boy, working on getting him to sleep as soon as possible. It did not take long to relax the child and get him to lie down. After this was done Peter took a shovel and left the cabin, setting out to dig Jenny's grave.  
  
~~~  
  
Three more days passed after news of Kate's father had come. During that time she had nearly disappeared except for her occasional appearance in the wreck room and her walks out on the lake at night. In spite of himself Stanley missed her presence when the water truck came, her always sarcastic remarks, and her bantering sessions with Squid. Zero told him that he wasn't the only one that felt Kate's absence, the other boys did too. For Camp Green Lake Kate had become a way of life, her wits often providing humor for the boys after the long days of digging.  
"You sure, we're not the only one's who notice?" Stanley asked on the way back to camp.  
"Yeah, trust me." Zero told him. Stanley just shrugged and followed Zero into the wreck room. Surprisingly Kate was sitting on the floor, head against the wall.  
"You're back," Stanley commented.  
For the first time since her talk with Pendanski she smiled a little. "Yeah, I figured you guys would miss me too much."  
Squid laughed from his place at the pool table, "Snob."  
"Shut up, you hick!" Kate retorted, ready for a squall.  
The boy set his que on the table, "Why you..."  
Armpit stopped Squids advance, "Man, quit."  
"Did you hear what she just called me?" Squid asked.  
"Yeah, now cool down." He then cast his gaze toward Kate, "And you keep your mouth shut."  
Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Stanley again, "Told you they missed me." From a corner she, Stanley, and Zero all heard a laugh. Turning, Kate saw Zigzag and waved, "Hey, Zig."  
He only nodded and moved to sit in front of the TV. It was the only other place in the room that he would occupy besides the corner.  
Just then she heard her name called and looked over toward the pool table where Squid and X-Ray still stood. "Yeah?"  
"You wanna' play?" X asked.  
Shrugging she stood "Sure."  
Squid smirked a little and said under his breath, "I thought you couldn't stand her."  
"Maybe, but she plays better than you do."  
This time Stanley laughed, getting a glare from Squid. As Kate made her way toward the table one of the boys from A tent stepped in front of her, "How you doing?" He asked.  
"Fine, not that it's any of your business."  
"Oh come on, I see you standing alone on the lake at night. You need somebody." He went for her arm.  
"Back off, Trip! I told you already, stay away from me."  
"Kate, come on, you know you're lonely."  
By now the two had the rooms attention, even Zigzag had turned away from the TV and everyone noticed the arrogance in Trip's voice.  
"Back off already," Kate told him once more as she tried to walk around him. This time he did manage to grab her arm, causing pain to shoot through the limb as his hand made contact with her bruise. However, she reacted quickly to the touch, wrenching her arm from his grasp and putting her fist in his face, before landing a kick into his stomach. Everyone watched as Trip fell back and crashed into the pool table. "Stay away from me." she told him and then walked out the door after blowing him a mocking kiss. The was game was forgotten and the lake was calling her.  
  
Squid watched as the boys from A tent helped their fallen bunkmate to his feet. Squid had to laugh; he had always thought Kate too quiet, to gentle, of a person to pull something like that. But, no matter, she had proven she could stand up for herself. Without a word he slipped out of the room, grabbed his towel from the tent and headed for the showers. There was no use being inside when the Warden broke up the party. She would want to know what had happened, who had done it, and why. How surprised would she be to hear that stuck up, little Katherine had busted Trip up. He laughed at the thought. Reaching the shower he threw his towel over the side and undid his jumpsuit as far down as his waist. It was then that he saw Kate, standing out among the holes. She was close enough to camp that he could tell she was watching something. He stared for a moment then shrugged, sometimes that girl seemed as crazy as Zigzag. He then climbed into the shower, finished undressing, and began his "minute-and-a-half privilege". The experience ended too soon for him, most of the grime still remained on his body. Glancing around a bit he grabbed his jumpsuit from the bar and dug into its pocket. There he found a token that he had won in last night's poker game. He quickly slipped it into the coin slot and the water started again. He smiled, even cold it felt good. He closed his eyes, letting the dirt slide off, abruptly the cascade stopped: his time was up. Sighing he dried and dressed, deciding to call it a night. However, on his was back to the tent he noticed Kate still standing out there. It looked as if she hadn't moved at all. In curiosity he walked in her direction, wanting to know what was out there. As he drew nearer her face looked completely blank, almost dead. The only sign of actual life were the tears running down her cheeks. "That's the closest thing to rain we've ever seen around here," he thought with irony. By now he was standing right next to her but she didn't seem to notice. Finally he asked, "What on earth are you looking at?"  
"The lake."  
"Why? I mean, it's just miles of sand."  
"No, not to me. To me it's still there...I'm part of it."  
Squid gave a nervous laugh, Kate was being downright creepy. "Do you know how crazy you sound?"  
"You would have to hear the story to understand." She said, looking at him. For a moment they stared at each other. Her deep green eyes looked glazed, distant, like they knew every horror that Green Lake had ever seen. Moving quickly he turned back toward the tent, "Yeah, well, you'll have to explain the whole story thing sometime. See you tomorrow." He got no response; she was in her own world, seeing things that no one else could. On the way back to D tent Squid couldn't shake the feeling that her look had given him. There was definantly something more to that girl than anyone knew.  
  
~~~  
  
Kate slipped into Lou's cabin as quietly as possible, avoiding every floorboard that had ever squeaked. Unfortunately her stealth didn't pay off. Lou was on the couch with a book, waiting for her.  
"Have fun with the boys tonight?" she asked.  
Kate drew in a sharp breath, not sure what to say. Finally she managed a, "What?"  
"In the wreck room, did you enjoy your time there tonight?"  
She knew what Lou was driving at, "If you're talking about the fight with Trip it really wasn't a fight. He asked for it."  
And that was all it took. Lou nearly jumped off the couch in anger, "Don't you realize that whatever you do reflects on me, you little brat? Every time you mess up around here those boys see my reflection. And at the moment you are losing me their respect, not to mention the counselor's."  
"You mean it actually matters what they think? That's a new one. It never mattered before, you always just ran everybody over." By now both were yelling and neither was even close to calming down.  
"I said respect, not opinion, not that I expect you to figure out the difference."  
"The closer they are to realizing what you're doing the better! You don't give a flip about their character, their lives, or their well-being. I know what you think of everyone here, you'd just as soon bury them as you would feed them!"  
"I'd bury you too if I had the chance!"  
"I believe it. You never cared Jack about me, or dad. All you've ever lived for is that stupid treasure. You're such a witch!" Kate could have kicked herself for that last one. While Lou may not care what she thought, the Warden wouldn't put up with degradation.  
"Get out of my house!" She screamed grabbing Kate's arm and hauling her toward the door. Kate turned, pulling herself free of Lou's grasp, which left four lines of blood behind. Kate glanced at the wound her step- mother's nails had made, giving the older woman enough time to push Kate out of the door and down the front steps where she landed on her hands. Standing Kate looked up at the Warden who picked up a shovel that was lying on the porch. Before Katherine could move or speak Lou laughed and said, "I hope you like digging." Then she threw the shovel and watched as the blade hit the girl in the shoulder. Without a word Kate picked up the tool and walked away, doing her best to hide the blood and the pain that came with it. 


	5. Memories

Kate woke to the sound of a bugle for the third day after her eviction. Groaning from the pain that ran through her body as she sat up she cursed all of Green Lake. She knew it was already doomed so it wouldn't hurt to curse it again. Slowly she checked the cut the shovel had given her. Do to that little incident her shoulder hurt worse than the rest of her did which made it harder to dig. No matter what they said the first hole was not the hardest, nor would the third be. She wondered how many holes one had to dig before you just became numb to it all. After making sure that the cut wasn't bleeding again Kate left the bench where she'd slept. Every night since Lou had thrown her out she had slept on the bench outside to office. Every night she feared a lizard might find her, and yet somewhere inside her she hoped one would. It would be a simple way to leave everything behind. As she let her thoughts wonder she looked at the lake. The view was dotted with the moving shapes of boys but that didn't matter, she could see it all anyway. She could see the water, the trees, even the town with its people. She could hear the screams of Katherine Barlow on the night the schoolhouse was burned. She knew what it looked like the day Jenny was buried. Kate knew it all and she could see it all. Not even Lou knew what Kate did. Watching the horizon beyond the camp she saw a figure mount his horse and begin to ride toward the rising sun. Only she knew where he was going, and she was the only one who cared.  
  
~~~  
  
Peter smiled at his son's sleeping face before he turned to the woman in the doorway. "Thank you, Anne," he said looking at her.  
"Of course Peter, what happened to Jenny is unthinkable!" Anne said doing her best to smile and not cry. "Besides I've been raising children forever. First my children and then their's. You go on and take care of this business venture and I'll see to Sam here."  
Nodding his head and thanking her once more Peter left and mounted his horse. The sun was rising now and he had to find Kate before Trout did.  
  
Hours later he had past the cabin, though it felt as if he had only left Green Lake a few minutes before. For him time had stood still since Jenny had died and it refused to move again. He could feel his hatred for Trout as well as his thirst for vengeance growing with every mile of ground that he covered. Shaking the thoughts from his head he continued on his way. Kate was out there somewhere and Trout Walker was looking for her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wake up, Kate," someone shouted causing her to return to reality. Looking up she saw Mud, the only A-tent boy she could even halfway get along with.  
"I'm up, now mind your own business." Mud just shrugged and kept walking toward the Library. Sighing Kate followed him so she would be sure and get breakfast. Once in line she noticed Trip watching her, he had done so since she had started digging with his tent. It gave her the eerie feeling that she had made a rather intimidating and formidable enemy. She had been able to take him on last time, sure. But now he knew what to expect from her and he wouldn't try the same thing twice. After all, he was ugly, not stupid. "Face it, Kate, everyone here hates you. You're connected to the Warden and that means you're branded for good." Kate knew that saying that everyone hated her was an exaggeration but it felt like the truth. Shoving what was supposed to be a big piece of toast into her mouth she grabbed a shovel and followed the rest of A-tent to where they were digging that day. This would only be her third hole but it felt like her millionth. Maybe she was wrong, maybe you never got used to it. Maybe you could feel the burning sun and the aching pain forever. As her shovel made its way into the cracked, dry ground Kate remembered the last time she had seen Lou before she had left her husband and step-child. Doing her best to hold onto everything bottled up inside her Kate realized that something happened to people out here on the lake, it made them hard. The lake sucked out every bit of humanity until you were nothing but dust, just like the dirt that ran for miles. It made you thirsty for something you couldn't find, not out here anyway. The lake made you crave life the same way you did water and that was how it tortured you. It gave you a desire and refused to fulfill it. That was why Lou had left them Kate told herself. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault; it was all because of the lake. Before she had visited Green Lake Lou had loved her like her own daughter, but the lake had changed all that. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to block out the memories of Lou's anger as she absentmindedly rubbed her bruised arm and then felt her shoulder. Franticly she ducked inside her hole and tried to escape her thoughts. With her eyes still shut Kate leaned her head against the shallow wall and gave up. For a moment she just remembered, it was as clear as the sky above her.  
  
"Mom, where are you going?" Kate asked as she watched Lou pack her suitcase.  
The older woman looked at her with fire in her eyes. "I'm going away, Kate."  
Kate huffed, at twelve she knew that Lou was doing more than just "going away". However, she humored her stepmother, "When are you coming back?"  
"I'm not." Lou said slamming the suitcase shut.  
Kate stepped back in surprise, "Why?"  
"Because I can't."  
"But..." She didn't know what to say so she asked the same question again, "Why?"  
Lou looked at her and wanted to be sick. Kate looked so much like her father. She had his hair, his nose, his eyes. Those deep green eyes that she hated so much. Lou hated him and she couldn't stand to look at someone who bore so much resemblance to her husband. Without thinking she lashed out at the face she despised. Kate screamed as Lou's hand hit her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "Get out of my sight!" Lou yelled at her. "I'm so sick of you, Katherine, you're such a waste of air!" Lou kept screaming at her as Kate ran from the room. As Lou settled down she felt guilt set in as she realized that everything she had just said had been meant for the girl's father. However, she could not bring herself to find Kate and apologize. Instead she grabbed her suitcase and coat and walked out the door. Maybe someday she could face those eyes again, but not today. Everything about Kate just hurt too much, as did everything else about else about Houston. Walking as fast as she could Lou headed for the nearest bus stop. It was time to go to Green Lake even if it was a wasteland now. Lou allowed herself a bitter smile; the lake was cursed, as was her life. As she walked away from the house she didn't see Kate watching her, she couldn't see her cry at the lose of another mother.  
  
Kate's eyes flew open as she realized someone was watching her. There, standing over her was Trip. "What do you want?"  
"I noticed you stopped digging."  
"So, Aren't I allowed a break?"  
"Sure, but you'll never get done at the rate you're going." His laugh was not a pleasant one.  
"Oh please," she huffed. "What do you care?"  
"About your hole? I don't. You on the other hand..." He stopped and eyed her over.  
Kate shot up from the ground as a shiver ran up her spine. She didn't like the way he looked at her and she was not ready to take any of his lip sitting down. "Leave me alone, Trip. I hate you and you hate me, let's leave it at that."  
"Why are you so cold, Kate? Don't tell me your letting the Warden eat at you. I heard you two going at it the other night and it sounded pretty harsh."  
Kate raised and eyebrow, Trip was trying to soften her. "It's not any of your business. Now, I have a hole to dig and you're in my way."  
"Honestly, you're something else. You can't tell me that she doesn't bug you, that she doesn't blame you." Slowly he reached out and touched her face. Kate didn't respond but she didn't move away either. Somehow it felt good to be held, no matter who it was. Not meaning to she closed her eyes, forgetting where she was and who was with her. For just a minute time froze and she didn't know where she was, she didn't care either. And then it was over as she felt his lips brush her's and then press harder. She remembered that this was Trip, that this boy had given her trouble since the beginning and would simply want his way. Kate opened her eyes and pushed him away.  
"What?" He asked as he stumbled back.  
"Stay away from me." She warned, her hands balling into fists.  
"That's not what you were thinking a few seconds ago."  
"I wasn't thinking. Now leave me alone, I know what you want and you aren't going to get it."  
"What's wrong with me, Not good enough for you?"  
Kate scoffed, "No, you're not." With that she turned her back on him returned to digging her hole. How dare he toy with her like that! How did he know that Lou blamed her for anything? Was she that easy to read? Shaking her head to remove the thought Kate flung another shovel full of dirt out of her hole. Trip had been a nuisance before but now he was a threat. If he could play with her mind that much he was dangerous and that scared her. Biting her lip so hard it drew blood Kate tried not to lose it again. Life out here really was Hell and there was no escape. 


	6. Who We Really Are

(A.N. I do not own the song, it belongs to Eve 6. It's title is Beautiful Oblivion. All credit for it goes to Eve 6. And, of course, I do not own holes or any of it's characters that are not my originals.Thank you to every one who's reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.)  
  
**"I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds   
  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside.  
  
I would swallow my doubt, turn it inside out  
  
Find nothin' but faith in nothin'.  
  
Wanna' put my tender heart in a blender  
  
And watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion.  
  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you."  
**  
Kate stood unmoving under the running water and let the tears run down her cheeks. She had taken sheets out of the laundry and hung them over the bar so no one could see her. But even behind the cloth with no one around she didn't feel safe. The water stopped and she dried off with her "borrowed" towel. As she pulled her dirt stained shirt over her head Kate noticed a shadow lurking outside. With a sigh of exasperation she pushed the sheet aside and stepped out, intent on avoiding whoever was hanging around. Looking around her she decided that the shadow had moved on, minding its own business. As she walked around the corner toward the water spigot Kate looked up at the stars. The sight was breath taking, the sky as clear as glass seemed to mirror space itself. Within a few moments she was lost in the view. Maybe there was something good about Green Lake after all. Taking a deep breath she lowered her eyes just in time to run into a water soaked torso. Backing up she found that she was looking at X-Ray.   
  
"Watch it!" He said with glare   
  
"Sorry," she mumbled not really wanting deal with him. Come to think of it she didn't want to deal with anyone.  
  
"Who do you think you are anyway? Using everything meant for us?" X-Ray said despite her attempts to avoid a confrontation.   
  
"What's your problem?" she shot back.  
  
"You! You're always watching us for her. We all know it, even Zig isn't off on this one."  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about. She hates me, why would I do her any favors?"  
  
"You and I both know that survival's the name of the game out here. If it means living, you'll do it. You're no better then the rest of us."  
  
She stared at him a moment before her look became smug and indignation filled her voice, "Yes, I am."  
  
X-Ray just laughed, "Boy, have you got yourself fooled." Then he walked off, leaving her speechless. Somewhere inside of her she knew he was right, she wasn't any better then the boys. With a sigh she walked on, forgetting the water and making for the bench.

**XXXXXXX**

**"I burn, burn like a wicker cabinet  
  
Chalk white and oh so frail  
  
I see our time has gotten stale  
  
The tick tock of the clock is painful  
  
All sane and logical  
  
I want to tear it off the wall  
  
I hear words and clips and phrases  
  
I think sick like ginger ale  
  
My stomach turns and I exhale."  
**

Kate rolled over and opened her eyes only to face a living nightmare. Trip was back, no doubt wanting recompense for that afternoon.   
  
"What do you want?" she mumbled groggily.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that."  
  
"Go away." Kate jolted up as he set a hand on her leg.  
  
Roughly he grabbed her arms, holding her in place. "You owe me."  
  
"For what?" she nearly yelled.  
  
"For the pool table incident, for this afternoon."  
  
"I don't owe you a thing!" she screamed before spitting in his face.   
  
In anger he raised a hand a brought it down on her cheek. In response she pulled away from him and hit him as hard as she could. From then on she just kept pounding, over and over until his face was a bloody mass. In a sudden move of final defense Trip reached over and grabbed the ring that pierced her cartilage. In furry he pulled until she felt in rip through her ear. Kate screamed in pain before continuing her assault. Suddenly she felt strong hands grab her arms and pull her away from the fight.  
  
"That's enough," she heard Zigzag state firmly.  
  
"Let me go!" she hissed as she tried to turn her wrath on him but he held tight. Finally she realized he wasn't threatening her, in fact he was probably saving her.  
  
Without a response to her demand he looked at Trip, "Go to bed," he nearly ordered.  
  
"Go to bed? Man, can you see what she did to my face?"  
  
"Run it under the faucet and then beat it."  
  
"You think you can order me around?" Trip asked through his now swollen lips.  
  
Zigzag released Kate and stepped forward, his eyes flashing contempt. "Beat it."  
  
This time Trip didn't take a chance. If Kate could do this, Zig could do much worse. "Fine," he growled and then stalked off.  
  
Zigzag watched Trip until he was out of sight, then he turned to Kate. "What was that?"  
  
"A fight, genius." She snapped, placing a hand over her ripped ear.  
  
"You don't get it do you? Picking fights around here is just stupid."  
  
"So, you think I'm stupid?"   
  
Zig turned to walk away, "Until you prove otherwise."

**XXXXXXX**

**"I would swallow my pride  
  
I would choke on the rinds  
  
But the lack thereof  
  
Would leave me empty inside  
  
I would swallow my doubt  
  
Turn it inside out  
  
Find nothin' but faith in nothing  
  
Wanna put my tender  
  
Heart in a blender  
  
Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion  
  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you  
  
So callous where my mind states  
  
But it's not my state of mind  
  
I'm not as ugly sad as you  
  
Or am I origami  
  
Fold it up and just pretend  
  
Demented as the motives in your head"   
**

More tears overcame her as she watched Zigzag disappear. He didn't get it, no one did. All she wanted was to be safe; she wanted them to leave her alone. However, she knew they never would. Forever she would bare their scorn, Lou's hate, Pendanski's mockery. With a sob she wanted to cry out. She hated them all, every last one of them. Trip would always be there to grab at her and Zigzag would always be there to watch her. She wanted out so bad it hurt. She prayed for a lizard to come, one bite was all would take. In frustrated desperation Kate grabbed her makeup bag and unzipped it. Inside was her one way of escape. Trying to bottle up the tears again she ran until she was behind the shower, by the spigot. Trip could kiss her all he wanted in the morning because she wouldn't be able to feel it. Angry at the world she clutched the razor, trying not to think about how much her action would hurt. Carefully she took the blade and lightly pressed it against her wrist, biting her lip to keep from crying. Pushing just a little harder Kate slid the object across her skin, crying out in surprise and pain. She watched as a small line of blood formed on her wrist and knew she would have to cut deeper to reach the artery. Gripping the blade even harder as her fingers became slick with sweat she placed the metal against her wounded wrist, then she closed her eyes, unable to watch a second time. Kate hesitated for a moment and that was when time froze. For the second time that night a warm hand wrapped itself around her arm, only now the touch was softer though the grasp was firmer. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Zigzag staring at her bloodied wrist. Silently she watched as he pulled her hand away from her arm and began to put pressure on the wound with his free hand. It felt as if hours passed while Zigzag sat there, watching the decreasing blood flow. Then he looked at Kate, both his hands still keeping the blade away from her arm. With a sharp pain of realization Zigzag knew he finally understood her. This girl wasn't working for the Warden; instead Kate was running from her. She wanted out just like they did, more than they did in fact. He understood her longing to escape everything that tortured her. Perhaps he and Katherine were more alike than anyone knew. A sob from Kate broke through his thoughts and he focused on the cut again. "You're lucky you didn't get any deeper."  
  
"I wouldn't call it luck."  
  
Zig looked at her for a few more moments, "Why?"  
  
Kate sucked in a deep breath and time started to move again. He had asked that jarring question, the one she didn't want to answer. Vigorously she shook her head.  
  
He sighed, for now he wouldn't push it. "Let's get this wrapped up."  
  
"Why bother? It didn't matter earlier."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I really don't get you." She watched as he grabbed one of the sheets from the shower bar and tore a strip from it.  
  
"No one does," He replied gruffly, turning on the spigot and soaking the cloth.  
  
"Well maybe someone would if you didn't act so crazy all the time." She watched the sky as Zigzag began to wrap her wrist.  
  
This time he didn't respond. He wasn't in the mood for the whole crazy bit. Without thinking he pulled the wrap a bit tighter and Kate winced. "Sorry," he mumbled.   
  
"Don't be, no one else ever is."  
  
Zig shook his head as he finished with her wrist. "I'll be sorry if I want to. Now give me that," he told her motioning toward the blade that was still clutched in her hand.   
  
About to protest Kate's mouth shut when she saw his glare, his eyes burning through her. Slowly she offered him the tool with a shaking hand and he took it.   
  
"Got any more?"   
  
"No," she whispered.   
  
Zigzag nodded. Tonight Kate was completely see-through with no strength left to lie. "Okay, Kate, why?"  
  
She huffed, "Why not? My father's dead, my step-mother beats me, Trip keeps trying too…" She stopped for a minute before changing her thought, "Everyone at this stupid camp hates me. What do I have left?"  
  
"More than you think."  
  
"What do you know about any of it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I know about it."  
  
"Then tell me what I have to live for?"  
  
"What about that cousin, the one who dropped you off?"  
  
Kate fell silent, he was right. Harry would be ashamed of her for trying to end her life. And what about his daughter, Bethany? Harry always said Beth loved her and asked after her.   
  
Zigzag continued. "It may seem like any easy way out, Kate, but all you're really doing is hurting people."  
  
Kate looked him in the eye for the first time that night, "What is it with you? One minute you couldn't care less and the next you're preaching at me."  
  
Zig gave a bitter laugh, "What's with me?"  
  
Kate nodded and rubbed her wrapped arm.  
  
"I finally understand where you're coming from."  
  
"Oh, and where's that?" Kate nearly spat the question.  
  
"Hell, just like the rest of us."  
  
For the first time since her arrival Kate was speechless. He was right, he understood, and now so did she. Zigzag had tried the same thing she had once. All she could do was watch him as she sorted through her thoughts. Zigzag caught her eye and they both knew what the other was thinking. They were nothing alike and yet they knew where the other had been. A silence fell between them, neither sure what to say next. Then he remembered her unfinished list of reasons. "What were you saying about Trip?" Once again she shook her head. " It doesn't matter."  
  
Zig sighed, "You're impossible."  
  
"Let's just say I'm a product of my surroundings."  
  
"Don't feed me that garbage, Kate! If Trip did something you've got to tell someone."  
  
"Why do you care all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because I understand now. Don't you get it? I know exactly how you feel." Zig said as he stowed the razor in his pocket.   
  
"No, I don't get it. All of a sudden you 'understand' me. It's like you're a different person."  
  
"You've got a lot to learn, Angel."  
  
"I'm no angel, buddy."  
  
"Compared to the rest of us you are."  
  
Kate laughed, "And you think you understand me. Yeah right."  
  
Zigzag turned his attention to the ground. Then he gave her a look that told her he'd better get a straight answer. "So, why did you hit Trip?"  
  
Slowly Kate looked up at him. His look became hard and cold again, like a mask had been placed over the face of the boy she had been talking to. "I said it didn't matter."  
  
Zigzag stood in frustration, "Fine, if you want to keep hiding behind your little act, go ahead."  
  
"You don't have room to talk, bud. If anyone here hides behind an act it's you." He didn't say anything so Kate kept going, "You've got everyone thinking you're almost psychotic! I know you don't really see things on the TV, I know you're not as paranoid as everyone says you are, I know…" She stopped as he interrupted her.  
  
"You don't know anything, Kate! We may both know what desperation feels like but beyond that we're complete strangers!"  
  
"It works for me." She said rising and turning to leave.   
  
"You're the only person you've got fooled Kate, we can all see through you."  
  
"There's nothing to see." Kate told him as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
Zig reached out a lightly grabbed her arm, "You're wrong and you know it." He paused as she turned to face him and that hardened mask lifted, "You're scared. I know you loved your dad and his death hit you pretty hard. You feel vulnerable because of that."  
  
"Stop…" she tried to put her back to him but couldn't help looking over her shoulder. Her action caused his face to ice over again. "Just as well," she thought to herself. Slowly she looked ahead and began to walk away.  
  
"You know I'm right," He called after her. This time his voice was cold, completely devoid of any 'understanding'.  
  
Kate felt her spine stiffen as she yelled, "Just shut up you paranoid freak!" Then she ran as fast as she could out onto the lake, all the while cursing Zigzag, cursing herself. She hated everything about her life. Feeling the sudden need to hide Kate jumped into a hole, not bothering to check for lizards. The hole was empty and she allowed herself to slide down the wall. In anger she beat the dirt and tired to forget the guilt she was feeling. He'd said he understood her but Zigzag didn't know about everything she had done wrong in her life. Kate's fists slowed and she pressed herself against the side of her hole, squeezing her eyes shut. However, there were no more tears left to cry, there wasn't any pain to feel now. She bit her lip as everything inside her and around her became numb. Out of nowhere there was a noise near to top of the hole. Kate didn't bother to check what it was. Tonight she didn't care. Keeping her eyes closed she allowed her breaths to slow. She faintly heard the noise one last time as she drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

**"I would swallow my pride  
  
I would choke on the rinds  
  
But the lack thereof  
  
Would leave me empty inside  
  
I would swallow my doubt  
  
Turn it inside out  
  
Find nothin' but faith in nothing  
  
Wanna put my tender  
  
Heart in a blender  
  
Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion  
  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you  
  
But I alone am the one you don't know  
  
You need to keep for your ego  
  
Make me blind when your eyes close  
  
Sink when you get close  
  
Tie me to the bed post  
  
I alone am the one you don't know  
  
You need you don't you need me  
  
Make me blind when your eyes close  
  
Tie me to the bedpost."** Zigzag stood frozen in place by Kate's harsh words. It didn't matter if they were true not, nor did he care that they came from Kate. All that mattered was that someone had told him that. As he watched her form melt into the lake he could feel himself harden all the more. What had he done that was so wrong? All he had done was try to save her. He wasn't sure why but he had felt compelled to stop her. In a way it felt like saving himself from what he had tried to do so many years ago. _"Ricky! Why can't you stay out of trouble?" His father yelled at him.  
  
"I don't know dad, I just can't." He knew it was the wrong answer but there was no other way to put it. He simply had a knack for trouble. He got picked on because he was jumpy and looked different than most guys at the high school. He wasn't an athlete and he wasn't all that smart either, or so it seemed to him. He avoided anything like drama or choir too, though he was a closet musician. Ricky sighed; it hadn't always been this way. He had had friends once, before the stabbing.  
  
His dad now stood in the doorway of his room, " 'I don't know' is not an answer Richard."  
  
Ricky cringed at the use of his full name; it always meant he was in hot water. "Yeah, I know. But I still can't explain it to you, Dad. Things just happen, I feel like everyone's watching me. It's like someone is waiting to jump me or something."  
  
His father's face softened, "Rick, I know that ever since you got into that scrape a few years back trust has been an issue." At this Ricky rolled his eyes. No one ever called his getting jumped and nearly stabbed to death what it was. They just called it, 'The Scrape". The older man continued, "But you have to remember that not everyone is out to get you. You don't have to hit a person just because they tap you on the shoulder."  
  
"I know. It's hard trusting people, though."  
  
His father nodded, as if he understood. "I'm sure it is, son, but you have got to learn."  
  
Ricky whispered an "Okay" and his dad left the room. Slowly he got up off the bed and closed the door. Then he reached under his pillow, his hand finding a small round object. With only slight hesitation he took his mother's bottle of pain pills and twisted it open with a flick of his wrist. Without thinking about the amount he began to pour them into his hand. One by one the little round objects fell out of the bottle and into his grasp, they were smooth, almost comforting. When his hand was full he squeezed his eyes shut and poured the pills into his mouth. His face twisted in disgust at the taste as he ground them with his teeth. After the handful was gone he went back to his bed and lay down. How long would it take? He wondered. Ricky shrugged, it didn't matter, all his problems would soon be over.  
  
Ricky woke to his mother's sobbing and the comforting sound of his father's voice Slowly, painfully; he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital room. The various beeps and whirring of machinery were beginning to register. Before he could get a word out his mother embraced him, "Ricky! Thank God you're alright."  
  
"It didn't work," he thought to himself. "Why didn't it work?"  
  
His father grabbed his hand, "Why would you try a thing like that, Rick?"  
  
Quietly he shook his head no, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Honey please, we need to know. What made you think to try to…" she stopped short, unable to continue.   
  
With a sigh he realized that he was too tired to fight them. "Because I do everything wrong."  
  
"What? Ricky, no you don't. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Mom, I'm always in trouble! My grades aren't high enough, I'm always getting into fights, you and Dad are always fighting about how paranoid I am, and the kids at school think I'm a freak. It doesn't matter how hard I try I can't fix any of it. I'm a problem."  
  
"No you're not, you're our son. I know your dad and I have been fighting a lot lately but it's not because of you."  
  
"Yeah right," was all he could manage as he felt his throat begin to close. He had messed up again…he had hurt his mother.  
  
"Son, your mother's right," his dad began, "You are not a problem. We love you no matter what."  
  
Ricky was speechless; it had been so long since he had heard those three little words…"we love you". A million thoughts started flying through his head and he did his best to shut his mind down. However, one little thought did get through to him, "See, they do love you, when it's convenient."   
_  
Zigzag shook himself out of the past as a rough hand grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" Mr. Sir hissed in his ear.  
  
"Just getting some water, Mr. Sir."  
  
"Sure you are," he snarled and then let go and walked off. Zig relaxed slightly as the counselor left. For a minute he thought that Trip had blabbed about the fight. Letting out a heavy sigh he looked at the lake one last time before turning back to the tent. He knew why he had stopped Kate, because no one had been there to save him when he had needed it most.  
  
**"I would swallow my pride  
  
I would choke on the rinds  
  
But the lack thereof  
  
Would leave me empty inside  
  
Swallow my doubt  
  
Turn it inside out  
  
Find nothin' but faith in nothing  
  
Wanna put my tender  
  
Heart in a blender  
  
Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion  
  
Rendezvous, then I'm through  
  
Now I'm through with you  
  
Through with you  
  
Rendezvous then I'm through with you" **

****

(A.N. Okay, just so I don't confuse anyone or anything like that I have to say that I do not support scuicide in any way fashion or form. It is a bad solution to any problem, God is the only solution. Okay, just wanted to make sure you all knew that's where I was coming from. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.)


	7. A Strange Kind Of Sympathy

_Peter Branch followed the fresh tracks as fast as he could, Kate had to be somewhere near by. Slowly he pulled his horse to a stop, before him stood an old abandoned cabin. As quietly as he could manage he hitched the horse to one of the two huge oaks that stood in front of the building. From the broken window he heard the sound of bullets spilling onto the floor and a softly mumbled curse. Yes, the voice was Kate's. Feeling slightly better about approaching the door Peter quickened his stride, taking the steps two at a time. With little hesitation he lifted his fist and knocked, "Kate, it's Peter!" he yelled, making sure she wouldn't shoot him. Silence answered him and he turned to walk back down the stairs, Kate wasn't about to trust anybody, not even him. Suddenly he heard the door unlatch and open, causing him to turn on his heal._

_"Peter?" came Kate's shaken voice, "What are you doing here?"_

_"It's a long story, but right now all you need to know is that Trout's after you."_

_"You're here to help me?" her confusion was obvious. "After all I've done?"_

_"Yes, why wouldn't I?"_

_"What about Jenny, and the baby?"_

_Peter stiffened at the mention of his late wife. "Jenny's dead, Kate. Trout killed her." He didn't want to mention the reason behind Jenny's death; it would make Kate feel at fault._

_"Dead?" she suddenly slumped, leaning heavily on the doorframe. Without warning her face became pale, "What about the baby?"_

_"Sam's fine, I left him in Anne Hayward's care."_

_Slowly the woman smiled and a small amount of color returned to her face. Despite the death of her sister Kate let out a soft laugh._

_"What?" Peter asked, confused about her reaction. Without a word Kate flew down the steps and hugged him, then she whispered, "You named him Sam."_

XXXXXXX 

Kate shook her head groggily as the bugle sounded and the camp began to come to life. Sitting up she stretched, trying to remember the night before. It all seemed like such a blur. However, when she looked down at her wrapped wrist everything flooded back with a painful rush. She could see Zigzag, leaning over her arm, wrapping it, telling her he understood. For a moment Kate's clenched hands released at the thought of the boy's help. Then, seemingly out of nowhere she saw his face harden, his features replaced by the mask that everyone at Green Lake wore. How dare he accuse her of what he himself did! Kate rose from the bench in a flurry of anger only to calm when she realized that she had not fallen asleep there. In fact, she had bedded down in a hole. Glancing around her she noticed Mud leaning against one of the rotting wooden posts.

" 'Morning," he mumbled in an accent that was somehow thicker than Squid's.

"What do you want?" she snapped, wishing that everyone would just leave her alone.

"Just wanted to know what it's like, sleeping in a hole I mean."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kate said, pointing an angry finger in his face.

In one fast movement Mud grabbed her extended arm and pressed it down against her side. She stiffened at his touch but felt relief when he released his grip. "Keep you finger outa' my face, Katie."

"Don't call me Katie. Now what do you want?"

"Why'd you go jumping into a hole?"

"Because I'm friends with the lizards." He was about to say more but Kate stomped off in search of breakfast. First Zigzag, now Mud. So what if she had wanted to sleep in a hole! Who cared anyway? With a huff Kate marched into line behind Armpit and X-Ray. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Zigzag looking at her wrist from his place by the sloppily parked water truck. Sighing she grabbed the syrup covered tortilla and slowly followed the rest of A Tent toward where they were digging. Slowly she altered her course enough to speak to Zigzag. "Quit staring!" she quietly hissed before catching up with her group. However, the boy paid her no attention, he still stared after her, the ragged bandage drawing his attention.

"What's up with crazy boy back there?" Mud asked as they began to put their shovels to the sun baked earth.

Kate shrugged, "Why should I care?"

Mud just shook his head, "Okay, fine."

Suddenly she stood stiff, giving Mud a hard look, "How did you know I was in the hole last night?"

"Oh, I went to use the bathroom and saw you fly by the tent and jump in."

"That's all you saw?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kate shook her head, "No reason. Just making sure that it was you poking around last night. I heard something move when I was down there but I was too tired to check." Then, deciding that she had talked long enough, Kate pushed her shovel into the dirt and began to dig.

XXXXX 

Zigzag watched as Kate walked away from him, as proud as ever. When would she learn that she wasn't fooling him? He did have to wonder: why hadn't she gone through with it? Even as he asked the question he knew the answer. In all reality Kate could've easily sealed the deal with the first slice, you didn't have to cut that deep to reach the vital area. But she hadn't done it that way. Why? Because Kate didn't want to die, not really. Last night had simply been the illusion of her pain. She had allowed herself to drown in the dark side of life. But after considering that, he had to ask why he had stopped her. He reminded himself that he had known the reason since she had thrown herself into that hole. He had stopped her because no one had stopped him all those years ago. He wasn't saving Katherine, Zigzag was saving himself. Selfish as it might have been, it was true. If Kate was alive then so was he and that was all that mattered. Stiffly he followed D-tent to their assigned spot, pulling in alongside Squid. His friend glanced at him before muttering,

"What's with you?"

"Huh? Nothing. Why?"

Squid shrugged, "I dunno, but you haven't said a word all morning."

"You know I don't talk a lot."

"Yeah, but at least I usually get a 'Good morning, Squid, welcome to Hell.'"

Zigzag looked down at the shorter boy. Squid was right; he had said that every morning since his friend had acquired a nickname. "Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." The excuse was lame and he knew Squid saw right through it.

"You never get enough sleep, man. If I looked up insomniac in the dictionary your name'd be next to it."

"If you'd even _touch_ a dictionary," He retorted. His companion shook his head.

"Sometimes it's scary how well you know me."

At this Zig rolled his eyes. Squid was pretty easy to figure out, most times. However, instead of voicing his thought Zigzag pushed his shovel in the ground. Squid got the message and did the same. Zig was done talking for now, after all, they had holes to dig.

XXXXX 

X-Ray looked up as Kate walked into the wreck room. She was the last to come in for the day; even Caveman was better at digging than she was. And though he didn't really care, it bothered him that she could take on Trip and still be the last one done. At the thought of Trip X looked over in the boy's direction. His face still had a bloodied appearance to it along with a fat lip. He also noticed the way which Trip watched Kate before turning to join the rest of D-tent around a foosball table. Zigzag had told them about the fight during lunch, no doubt with some embellishment. However, it seemed as if he was right for the most part, Kate really had done Trip in. Magnet looked up as he approached and became puzzled.

"What?" X asked.

"You worried about something?" Magnet asked as his team lost the game.

Glancing at Magnet, X –Ray then looked pointedly at Kate "I've got a feeling something's gonna' get ugly real soon."

"I don't know man, even Trip's not that stupid. I don't think he wants to get pounded again."

"And I don't think that's how he'd get back at her anyway," Zigzag stated coming up behind them.

Magnet gave him a confused look, "Huh? What else is he gonna' do Zig?"

"What's the one thing that would get to Kate no matter what?"

"The Warden," X-Ray said flatly as he continued to watch Trip's face contort into different masks of hatred.

"Exactly," seemed to be all Zig could think of.

Finally Squid, who had been listening in, spoke up. "Why do we care?"

X-Ray glared at him, "We don't."

"Okay, just making sure!" Squid raised his arms in surrender.

Zigzag gave the D-Tent leader a withering glare, "Then why were you worried about it in the first place?"

"Because a war between anyone here is bad news for everybody, and there are some people who tend to get caught up in the middle of things." With that said X-Ray turned and left, heading for the tent. He knew Zigzag had more to do with last night's scuffle than simply observing it. It was that mere fact that had him worried. If Zig wasn't somehow part of it all then Kate and Trip could nuke each other for all he cared. Whatever Zigzag's connection with all this was it had to be severed. Until then X would have to make sure the dogs didn't get out of their cages. Nobody got to his boys, especially Little Miss Katherine.

XXXXX 

Zigzag watched X-Ray leave and then looked down at Squid as Magnet wondered off, "I always knew he had control issues."

Squid shook his head and picked up a pool queue, "What's going on, Zig?"

"X has got something up his rear."

He broke and tried to hand his friend the stick, "I meant with you."

"Me? Nothing's going on."

"Don't lie to me, man," Squid put the queue down and looked at his friend, no longer bothering to use the game as a cover up.

"Squid, there are just some things that are best left alone."

"Don't give me that junk!"

"You want to know what happened, go ask Kate."

"Somehow I doubt that the little angel will talk to me. After all, I'm just some kid who belongs in juvie!"

"What do you think she is?"

That stopped Squid short, "What?"

"I don't think she's as innocent as we all believe."

"Not another conspiracy theory, Zigzag! I suppose she's an alien too!" Squid cringed knowing what he had just done.

Without a word Zigzag punched the wood frame of the table and walked out of the wreck room.

Slowly Squid let out the breath he had been holding, "At least he didn't hit me," he muttered laying the queue across the table.

"Good one, genius."

The boy stiffened, he knew that voice, "I'm not in the mood, Kate."

"Who is?"

Squid turned and glared at her to make his point, "What part of that did you not understand?"

"Does he ever talk about aliens when you're the only one around?" she asked, ignoring his bad mood completely.

"Huh?"

"When it's just you two does he act as insane as he does in here?"

It took a moment for Squid to think about it before realizing that Kate actually had a point, "No. But why do you care?"

Again she continued without giving his question notice, "Did you ever think that the psycho thing was just an act? I mean, I've no doubt he's got a paranoia problem, but he's not crazy. Everyone expects him to act nuts so he gives them just that, it keeps people from getting too close." As she finished she gave him a look that pinned him to the spot.

He was quiet for a moment before he answered, "Let's say you're right…the question still remains: Why do you care?"

Kate only shook her head and began to make her way toward the couch, "I don't, but you do."

Suddenly deciding he was not going to stand getting dooped a second time he followed her, "Nice try, but there's a reason you were listening, not to mention standing up for him."

Quickly she shot him a baleful look before conceding, "I was returning a favor, alright? Now beat it!"

"You're something else, Angel."

"What is up with that?! Zig called me that and now you? You wanna' tell me why I'm suddenly nickname worthy?"

From behind her she heard a laugh, glowering when she realized it belonged to Mud, "Well, you've actually got a got a good resume."

At this Squid nodded, "You dig holes, you humiliated Trip…"

"Then you beat him into hamburger." Mud finished for him.

"Don't forget nearly having your ear ripped off," Caveman chimed in, looking up from a letter he was writing.

Kate's hand went up to her hear. After the night's other events she had nearly forgotten about it. It had only really bothered her when she ran her head under the spigot and accidentally bumped it. Amazing what life could do to distract you from the little things. Sighing she realized that she was too tired to argue over the irony of it all. "Fine, but why Angel?"

Squid shrugged, "It's kinda' like why Zigzag, or Mud. I mean it doesn't even rain out here."

At this Mud snickered, giving Kate the feeling that there was a sensible story behind the name. However, she only cracked a small smile and sunk onto the couch before looking at Squid, "Don't you have a disgruntled giant to go find?"

The boy shrugged and turned to leave, Mud following him out onto the porch.

"I still can't get used to that split-personality thing she's got going on."

Squid looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"One minute she hates you, the next she's defending you."

"Don't tell me you were listening to my conversations too!"

"I'm only looking out for Kate."

"Why?"

"Hey, anyone with Trip on their back needs a partner in crime."

At this Squid smiled, Mud had a good point. "I guess. Don't worry about the split personality. I've got a feeling there's a real person in there…somewhere."

Mud laughed, "I'm sure that's what Dr. Jekel thought too."


End file.
